sirens_lamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Aleah
Aleah is a supporting character in Siren's Lament. She is Shon's ex-girlfriend and Ian's original target to break the curse. She is revealed to be the Poseidon. We also find out that she is Hona's sister named Ophelia. Appearance Aleah/Ophelia has long, pink hair that is presumably dyed. Her complexion is pale. She has faint brown eyebrows as well as slanted brown eyes with thick eyelashes. She usually wears fit, fashionable clothing. According to Kori, she wears long sleeves every day, even when it's hot outside. "Not to mention she always wears long sleeves even when it's hot out!" -Kori, Siren's Lament: Ep 44 - Daisy Chains Kori also refers to her as an "oversized Barbie doll." On her left wrist, she has tattoos of symbols that currently are of an unknown meaning but are used to return memories including her own. Her eyes and tattoos glow when returning memories. Until recently, Aleah's appearance as a siren was not very clear due to her siren form being represented as a silhouette before episode 147. However, a promotional version of her demonstrated that she has a lilac tail with splotches of pale blue, and the aforementioned episode went on to confirm this as being true.Mermay Fan Features post via Instagram She also doesn't wear a top as a siren. Personality Aleah/Ophelia is mature, usually withdrawn, and can come across as emotionless at times. Because of this, she may seem antagonistic, but there have been small indications that she's just hurting on the inside. Since her heart was broken, she is not eager to make friends or have relationships, although she took comfort in being able to talk to Shon; often calling him "darling" even after the two broke up. While Kori assumes her to be snotty and unfriendly, she can be understanding and kind as shown when she helps Lyra pin together her halter-style dress. History It has been suggested that her fiancé died in the past and her parents did not approve of their union. This is most likely the source of her original heartbreak. Additionally, Ian has theorized that the reason behind Aleah's determination to thwart Lyra's plans (who she still assumes to be her sister) is because she wants to figure out how she was able to "reincarnate" herself. This is because he believes Aleah/Ophelia wants to find out a way to live forever. Abilities/Talents *'Siren Summoning': Aleah can summon many sirens in the area she's calling them to with the use of a conch shell horn. *'Memory Retention': Aleah is able to return anyone's memories, including her own, with the help of a tattoo on her wrist."Let's return all of your memories, shall we?" -Aleah, Siren's Lament: Ep 118 - All Things Stay Quotes * "I used to be naive once... I refused to think of the consequences and thought love would work everything out on its own. But I was too reckless. I wound up hurting myself even more and losing everything I had..." - Aleah talking about her past to Shon (Ep. 19 - "Unconditional") * "I'm happy for Shon. I know he's worked hard to build up the courage until now. There's no point in trying to ruin all of that for him..." - Aleah to Ian upon learning that Shon successfully confessed his feelings to Lyra (Ep. 45 - "Clarity") Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Siren